


I think

by sparkleslightly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleslightly/pseuds/sparkleslightly
Summary: Based off of how Freddie came out to Mary in the movie Bohemian Rhapsody. He goes to visit one of his closest friends, the reader.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Mary Austin, Freddie Mercury/Reader
Kudos: 3





	I think

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Freddie Mercury x Fem!Reader (platonic) 
> 
> Modern setting 
> 
> I didn’t really like how quick the dismissal of Freddie’s sexuality was. If he came out as bisexual, it’s no one’s place to question it, or change it. Again, I’m aware he didn’t want to label himself, but this is something that’s been bothering me for a while. This can be imagined as Rami!Freddie as well, or just Freddie.  
> Warnings: swearing, sadness, biphobia(?)  
> Wordcount: 1k

‘ping’

Y/N looked up from her books, she had been heavily immersed in studying for her finals. She picked up her phone, and saw a notification flashing across her screen. It read

Freddie: can we talk please :(

She fired off a response 

Y/N: of course, :) you want to come over?

Freddie: I’m almost there anyway

Y/N smiled, it was comforting to know that no matter how much fame Queen was garnering, Freddie still trusted her, wanted to confide in her, and knew her well enough to just come over, and send a text 2 minutes before.

She heard 3 sharp raps against her door, and went over quickly to let her friend in. 

The sight that greeted her sent alarm bells through her mind, he looked ashen, his face stricken, he looked like he was about to cry, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“Freddie, what”

“Can I come in first, please”

It was the weak voice that alerted her that something was seriously wrong.

Y/N gently guided him in, and sat him down on a cozy armchair, and wrapped the soft throw around him. She went over to her kitchen, where a flask of tea sat, she poured a cup out for him and set out a few of his favourite biscuits, which just happened to be her favourites too, and walked over to him, and placed the cup and biscuits on the table. She then sat herself in the armchair across him, and waited patiently for him to initiate the conversation. 

“I’ve been thinking about it, and I think I’m bisexual”

“Oh Freddie! That’s great, I’m so happy for you!!”

“And?” came a slightly cold response, “Are you not going to tell me I’m gay?” 

“Whaa—”

Y/N knew Freddie had been doing some soul searching, and getting to know himself better, and knew the realization he had reached. 

“Oh Freddie what happened”

“I told Mary”

Then it hit her, he’d been building up the courage to tell Mary, his girlfriend of his concerns regarding his sexuality, but something had happened. 

“She doesn’t hate me, she’s not angry with me” came the pitiful response

But, there was always a but, Y/N thought slightly angrily, couldn’t people just let others simply be? She didn’t reply, knowing Freddie, he’d open up to her in a while.

“She told me I’m gay”

What the fuck, what the actual fuck. Why would she say that?

“And, do you think you’re gay Freddie?”

“No, I-, I just-, well, I’m just me” 

“And that’s my best friend, the one who taught me do, re, mi, the one who held my hand when I scraped my knee, and the nurse had to put disinfectant on it, the one who comforted me when my asshole of an ex decided to conveniently ‘fall out of love’ with me to go on and date that other girl instead. You’re the kindest, most loving person and THE most talented singer ever. You owe no one an explanation for who you are, you have full rights to be unapologetically yourself.” 

Pitiful sobs racked Freddie’s body, as the comforting words he needed to hear fell upon his ears.

Y/N got up, and went over to his huddled form and drew him into a hug. 

“I really did love her, you know, I wasn’t leading her on at all, I promise” Freddie said, sounding slightly muffled.

“Hey, hey, you came to this realization whenever you did, you didn’t lead her on, you truly loved her.”

“I still love her, just…” he trailed off

“Not in the same way” Y/N finished

“Yes, Y/N what am I going to do?” he asked you, his voice trembling.

“You can stay here for as long as you like, you can watch Netflix while I study, you can meet the boys if you’d like” she offered, not wanting to force anything upon him. 

“I- haven’t told them yet, do you think I should?” 

“You tell them when you’re ready, maybe choose one of them to tell, whoever you feel the most comfortable around” 

“Thank you darling, I love you so much, I needed the extra love”

Your heart just about broke then and there, people just had to go label everything, if someone said they were something, then they should be accepted without question.

“Aww Freddie, you know you can come to me for anything”

He sniffled, “Yes I know, maybe I’ll meet up with Deacy and tell him, Veronica has an extra class, so he’s all alone”

Deacy was a kind soul, yes so were Brian and Roger, but maybe his paternal nature, soothing personality and his willingness to listen was what Freddie needed at the moment. 

Y/N felt bad that she couldn’t spend more time with him, but her finals were around the corner, and she wanted a high score, which she knew she was capable of with the right amount of studying.

“I’m sorry I’m not very good company right now, I do have to study” Y/N said in a sincerely apologetic tone

“I know, love, you need that fabulous score which you’re capable of, besides what good is having multiple friends if you can’t unload your emotional sewage on them” he joked. 

You were relieved to see he was feeling better.

“Well, that’s us” you chuckled, “we’re your emotional outhouses”

As he rose, he gave you another hug which you returned. He remained in your arms for a while, clearly needing that love and acceptance. 

You both broke apart, you leant up and brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his cheek goodbye, he smiled toothily at you, and thanked you once again before leaving. 

You felt happy that you were able to be of support to him, it would be a tough journey to acceptance, and you hoped his friends would be the pillars of support he needed.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> No hate to Mary Austin, or Lucy Boynton’s portrayal, it’s just the way the scene was written that irked me.


End file.
